Stages of a Neko Maka
by xxAngelofMaddnessXX
Summary: what would happen if Maka gets turned into a cat by a witch? what are all these stages? how can she come back. *warning* rated T for cussing, this is a KIMA fanfictin! some little Soma but mostly Kima. Original on Quotev.
1. Chapter 1

"Neko witch Teko, YOUR SOUL IS MINE!" Maka screamed. the witch laughed an insane laugh, "Not so fast, nya nya neko you!" she shouted and a beam of light hit Maka, and she flew back, bounced a couple of times, and hit the floor with a loud thud. "Maka!" all of her friends screamed "YOU DAMN WITCH!" black*star shouted and tried to sliced her in half but she was gone in a puff of smoke. everyone ran to were Maka laid. but only her cloths were there, and no Maka. "M-Maka.." soul said a tear in his eye, threatning to fall on his tan cheeks./p  
"Tsubaki started to softly sob as she reached down to pick up the fabric. but her hands hit a bump and it moved. she gasped and gentley lifted up the white shirt on the floor. and then a bundle of blonde fur ran out and tripped over a rock and fell in front of her. "What the hell?" Black*Star said. Tsubaki lifted the ball of fur and looked at the cute little kitten face and it looked back at her. she gasped as little green cat eyes looked back at her. "M-Maka?" she asked the cat meowed and jumped out of her hands and ran to Kids shoe and attaked it meowig in delight. As the kitten was playing with Kid's shoelace, everyone was looking at the cat with a confused look. "well she knows who we are, but she does not act like our Maka," kid said, blushing at the cuteness,"maybe we should take her to father, to see if theres a cure." he said picking the kitten up. it looked at him the jumped on his shoulder then jumped on black*star's head. "WHA?" he yelled. the kitten laid down, signaling that she was not moving. "well then she's riding on black*star's head then" soul said trying to suppress his laughter. "Shut up, even in cat form Maka likes me better." black*star said grinning at soul, who growled in

timey skippy!

:D NYAIN THE DEATH ROOM

"lord Death? we have a problem!" Liz yelled as she and her friends entered the death room. "huh?" death said in his goofy voice. "Hold on, where's Maka?" he asked noticing the absent mister. "um well. you see father. the witch kinda-" "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY DAUGHTER? OCTOPUS HEAD DID YOU NOT PROTECT HER?!" Spirit Albarn screamed. "calm down old man, she's fine." "then were is she?!" he said, or yelled. soul pointed to black*star. Spirit ran over to the assasin "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" he asked, grabbing the assassin by the shirt. "Nya?" a sleepy cat Maka woke up and stared at Spirit.

"Maka?" he asked. the cat hissed and clawed at him and jumped over to Patty. "KITTY LET'S PLAY"Patty yelled taking the kitten to the other side of the room. "oh so that's what happened..." Lord Death said. "Ya, how do we fix it?" soul asked. "Well we don't have a cure, we just have to wait." "What do you mean wait?" everyone looked at lord Death. then he explained," you see, the witch used a spell called the Stages of a Neko. that's when a person , or in this case Maka, has to go through 4 stages: Kitten, Cat, Chibi Neko, and full on Neko." "What's that?" Liz asked. "well kitten is the first stage, that's when she has the body and personality of a kitten, same thing for a Cat, and a Chibi Neko is when Maka... is.. well... a Chibi Neko. but the personality of a kitten, and the last stage, is well..." lord Death started to blush not really wanted to finish the sentence.  
"Is what?" B.S asked. "It's when she has a body and personality of Blair." a new voice said. they all turned to see Stein. "WHAT?!" everyone yelled picturing the purple Neko in their heads. Soul, Kid, and B.S all fell on the ground with nose bleeds, a picture of a big breasted Maka with cat ears and tail on top of them acting like Blair. Liz was kinda jealouse, i mean, everyone already liked Maka for her personality and bravery, and her cute face, and now she will have a body that every girl wants? Tsubaki was just strait upfront thinking perverted thoughts of a Neko Maka with Kid, soul, and B.S. Stein smirked, "and that's not all, you all know Blair's 'habits'," everyone nodded, "that is also included." he finished./p  
"God dammit were all fucked," the boys said at the same time. "How long does it last?" Liz asked? "well, some times a week, sometimes a month, mostly a year... or ten..." Lord death said. "WHAT?!" everyone shouted. then a kitty Maka was running around and patty chasing her saying "TAG YOUR IT!" everyone sweat dropped.

THE NEXT DAY!

"MAKA COME BACK HERE!" Soul screamed chasing after a kitten Maka who was running around trying to catch a butterfly. "so not cool." soul panted trying to catch up. Maka was so focused on the butterfly that she didn't relies certain pink hair boy cross her path. she ran into his shoe and looked up. "huh?" Crona said looking down. "oh it's a cat." he said picking it up. "CRONA THANK GOD YOU CAUGHT HER!" Soul shouted, running to the boy. "huh? oh the k-kitten?" soul nodded. "is it Maka's" he asked. "she is Maka, witch's spell." he explained. "M-Maka?" Crona said looking at the cat. the kitten purred and rubbed it's face against the boy's hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Soul's POV  
taking care of a kitty is harder than expected. she's so small she gets through everything! and now i have to take her to school too, i cant just leave her at home. this morning i woke up and Maka was asleep on my stomach. she was curled in a ball and purring in her sleep. i blushed,_'so cute!'_ i grumbled and woke up, staring into my crimson red eyes with her forest green ones. "nya" she mewed sleepily and licked my nose. "why cant you be this cute all the time?" i asked her. she just sat up and yawned while stretching out and digging her nails in my chest. i grumbled and got up and maka fallowed me. i got dressed and put my track jacket on and stuffed Maka into my pocket. she peeped her head out before yawning and curling into a ball in my jacket. '_so cute'_  
TIMEY SKIPPY!  
i walked into class and Liz and Tsubaki ran up to me with concerned looks on their faces. "WHERE'S MAKA?!" they both screamed at the same time. i pointed to my pocket and maka stuck her head out and looked around, probably woke up from their screaming. they both looked at her and screamed, "SO KAWAII!" and shook their hips and held their faces like fangirls. then stein's voice rang through the classroom, "oh soul, did you bring a test subject that you would like me to dissect?" he asked nodding to the ball of fur in my pocket. "NO!" me, Liz, Tsubaki, Kid, Black*star, and Patty all screamed at the same time. then Stein said, "Oh that's right, i really shouldn't dissect one of my students... dammit."  
_  
Timeskip till after class, what dont give me that look, im lazy, i cant help it..._  
*IN DA PARK!*  
"so soul, what are you going to do with Maka?" Black*star asked . "i honestly don't know." i said sighing looking at maka who was playing with Kid's shoelace again. "Well i could always take her you know?" Kid said looking at me. "Why?" i asked him. "well one, i happen to like cats, two i really don't think you want to, and three, Patty and Liz wont stop fangirling so they can play with her." he said pointing a thumb at the two squealing girls. i just shrugged and said, "cool with me."  
Maka in kitty-cat form's POV :D  
'What the hell? am i two years old now? i get so distracted by every single little thing that i cant eve- OH A LADY BUG!' i thought while running tawords it. i crouched down and pounced, it flew away and i landed face first topling down a hill. "MAKA!" I heard Kid yell as he ran tawords me. "are you okay?" he asked looking down at me. i look at him then shook all the grass off of me. ii tried to walk but i got dizzy and faceplanted right in front of him. he chucled. "so cute." he said picking me up and caring me back to the top. "OHMYGOD MY LITTLE BABY ARE YOU OKAY?!" Liz screamed and grabbed me squishing me in between her boobs. "N-NYA!' I yelped and started to hack because i couldnt breath. "Uh Liz, Kitty cant breath." Black*star said. "OH SORRY!" she said and put me down. i ran behind B.S and glared at her, mentally saying, 'Never do that again!' "Awwwwwwww" Black*Star said gentley picking me up. "is that mean old lady scaring you?" he asked in a baby voice. i nodded and jumped on his head and laid down softly pawing his head. "Black*star, are you actually being careful?" Soul asked raising and eyebrow. "Ya, i mean come on man, even Giriko or Medusa has to be nice to this face." he said pointing to me. i gave him kitty eyes and he looked at me as if i was the cutest thing in the world. "IM SORRY I EVER DOUBTED YOU!" he yelled. everyone laughed  
time skip to Gallow's mansion  
Kid's POV.  
after the park, Liz, Patty, Maka and i headed home. when we got there it was already dark. "Liz, Patty, you can go to you'r rooms, i'll watch over maka." "OTAYYYY KIDDO!" Patty screamed and ran upstairs. "kay, Gnite." Liz said and fallowed her sister. "Goodnight!" i yelled up to them. i carried maka upstairs with me. and put on some music. "sorry if you dont like this music Maka, just .. uh.. growl or something if you want me to change it." she listned for a few seconnds and looked up at me eyes gleaming, "you like this? huh never knew." i said smiling when she settled down on my bed and she jumped on my stomach. we listened to the lyrics together.  
This is what I brought you,  
This you can keep.  
This is what I brought,  
You may forget me.  
I promise to depart  
Just promise one thing.  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.

This is what I brought you,  
This you can keep.  
This is what I brought,  
You may forget me.  
I promise you my heart,  
Just promise to sing.  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.

Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.

This is what I thought,  
I thought you need me.  
This is what I thought,  
So think me naïve.  
I promise you a heart,  
You promise to keep.  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.

Kiss my eyes and lay me to…  
Sleep.

Then we both fell asleep.

**(A/N) SONG IS PRELUDE BY AFI! one of my fav songs!**


End file.
